Taking Chances
by SilverRainz
Summary: After quitting her job and leaving the city, Claire is disappointed to find that the farm she wanted is sold. Can she take her chances and try to prosper in Forget-Me-Not Valley? GrayxClaire, KaixClaire, DoctorxClaire, and more! Rated T for language & SC


"The same old routine everyday! Wake up, go to work, get home, go to sleep; then start the whole process over again. I'm tired of it, y'know!" I yelled.

Of course, no response. Why would I expect one anyway? I mean, I do live by myself without my parents or any real friends... But anyway, that wasn't the point. I needed a place to escape to, somewhere where I could forget my troubles in the city and have a fresh start... My eyes ironically glanced down at the newspaper sitting on my table.

It read: _"Are you tired of city life? Do you just want to get away from it all? Well why not have a farm to call your very own! Imagine the tranquil farm life in a cozy little town... milking and brushing cows of your own... you and your puppy running free in the spacious crop field... maybe even someday falling in love and starting a family of your own! One bedroom fixer-upper already located on property, along with Chicken Shed, Cattle Barn, Horse Stable, Lumber Shed, and Dog House. If you're interested call a local Mineral Town Realtor at 1-994-103-7189._

"Hmmm, this could be it! This my chance! Wow. That sounded so pathetic," I said to myself again, which I happened to be doing a lot lately. Maybe I should see a doctor... nah, I've got a farm to buy!

I quickly dialed the phone number, waiting patiently, or at least trying to, but anyway somebody _finally _picked up.

"Hello?" The Realtor answered.

"Yes, I'm calling about your ad in the newspaper for a farm in Mineral Town. And I was wondering if it was still available?" Damn. I sounded too excited.

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss; someone just bought that farm three days ago." My heart sank into a swirling torment of pain and sorrow. Wow. I should've tried out for drama club in college.

"......"

"Miss? I do have another farm for sale, if you'd like to-"

"Yes! Where is it?"

"Whoa, slow down hoss," he said, "I've got another farm for sale; but it's in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Is that okay?"

First off, I am _not _a hoss (whatever that happens to be), and second, where the hell is Forget-Me-Not Valley?!

"Um, it depends. Where exactly _is _Forget-Me-Not Valley in proximity to Mineral Town?" My voice sounded irritated. I can't begin to imagine why.

"It's about a 2 mile walk through the forest to get to Mineral Town from East Forget-Me-Not Valley. Oh, and before you make your decision, let me remind you that the farm doesn't include any buildings except for a one bedroom fixer-upper and a horse stable, okay?"

Hmmm, I pondered this for a minute. No buildings on my farm meant I could design it anyway I wanted, but it also meant I would have to make extra money to build them... Well, if you asked my opinion I would say the good outweighed the bad, if you ignore that it isn't my desired location, since the ad promised a cozy little town. Oh well, I guess the Valley would have to do for now.

"Okay, I think I'll buy it! What was the price again?"

"500 g. Real cheap. Is it a sale?"

"Yes! I'll come over on Tuesday to pick up the deeds and have a look around, okay?"

"Yes, but just know that you can't back out after this call okay? It's kinda first sight, first buy. Deal?"

"Deal!" I quickly hung up my phone and rushed over to my closet, pulling out a red suitcase and a big pile of clothes I thought I would need for my 'new life'. I also packed my diary, several pens (since if I only brought one it would probably run out and then I wouldn't be able to tell this story, right?) gloves, sneakers, old family pictures, and my cell phone. All and all I managed to fit all my clothes and other necessities into one suitcase and one messenger bag (and that is a record for me, lemme tell ya'). I climbed into bed, not that I was really tired, but out of routine, and stared out into the city skyline. That's when I remembered I needed to leave my boyfriend a note, telling him where I would for the next few days, or weeks, or years...

I grabbed a pen off the table and scribbled an explanation onto the back of an old grocery list, reading:

'_Dear Luke,_

_These past few months have been great with you, but I've finally decided that city life just isn't for me. I'm sorry that I can't tell you where I'm going; it's a secret. Sorry._

_Love,_

_Claire'_

I doodled a little heart next to my name and dabbed a drop of water onto the letter, to make it appear like I was actually sorry for leaving him. Which I wasn't. Or at least not really really sorry. In a sappy kind of tragic way. I mean, it wasn't like he was a _bad _boyfriend in a abusive or neglectful way, he was just... boooooring. He thought it was fun to stay up for twenty-four hours to watch a bean plant grow. Blech.

I climbed back into bed and flicked the lights off, dreaming of me and my new farm life.

_Four days later... Spring 2nd, Yr 1_

I made an all night travel late Monday night to get to my new house, where I finally arrived at 4 A.M. Since it was dark and I was tired, I flopped into the old lumpy bed, and drifted back off to sleep. After what seemed like 10 minutes I was obnoxiously awoken by a beeping alarm clock, set to 6 A.M IN THE MORNING. Who in their right minds would _want _to get up at 6 IN THE MORNING?! Ugh, I'm soooo not a morning person. It was still fairly dark outside, but I could now clearly see what my house looked like: a small bed, and bookcase filled with books, a clothing chest, a telephone, a record box and player (two words: cd player!) a calendar, and a small pink table on top of a badly beaten up rug. My jaw literally dropped to the dirty wooden floors. The Realtor said a _one bedroom fixer-upper, not a one room shack!_

I glumly pulled my suitcase over to the chest in the corner, and started unpacking my clothes. That's when I noticed three pairs of overalls sitting in the bottom, covered with a slimy layer of dust that had probably collected over the years. I quickly changed out of my sweats and pulled the light blue overalls over my t-shirt, clipping them securely at the top. _Not too bad, and one the plus side: free clothes! _

After setting up my few belongings in the house, I headed for the door, only to be greeted by a tomato shaped bald man in a dorky red suit and top hat. _People around here really don't have a sense of fashion, do they? _

"Hello!" I said politely, putting my hand out to shake. He made a disgruntled noise and firmly shook my hand. So much for being friendly.

"I'm Claire; the one that bought this farm 4 days ago. And you are?" He made another noise and tipped his glasses down, scanning my appearance. _Crap, I probably look horrible in these overalls! There goes my first impression... _

"I'm Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town. I came here to give you the deeds to the farm, and to give you some pointers. Oh, and I'll be doing the shipments for your farm too. Damn, I should've gone with scissors!" he huffed in one breath, seeming to greatly tire himself out.

"Oh cool! I mean, uh, thank you. Do you want to come inside to sign the papers?" He quickly nodded so I opened the door, allowing him to go first and then following. Thomas heaved himself down onto the floor near the pitiful little coffee table, and laid out the deeds, marking the spots where I should sign. I scribbled my signature on all the designated spots, and we were outside again within five minutes.

"So yes, I'm come over every day except holidays to pick up your shipments, and then I'll give you the money in cash at 5:30, okay?" Thomas asked, showing me the shipping bin and other buildings around the farm. Wow! I could be making money everyday, and in cash too!

I nodded my head and watched him leave _my _property, waddling- err, walking – down the cute little cobblestone street. For once I was able to hear the sounds of Nature around me, instead of the hustle and bustle of town, with horns and sirens filling the air. I walked back into my house and grabbed some tools I'd found on the bookcase earlier: a sickle, a hammer, two bags of turnip seeds, a hoe (ha ha funny), a watering can, and an axe. I stuffed all the tools into a messenger bag (how to I keep finding these things?), which still felt pretty light considering all the stuff I crammed into it.

I headed out into the field, armed with a hoe and turnip seeds, and picked a good spot to plant my first crops. I choose the area in back of my shack- I mean, house – and started tilling the soil until it looked pretty roughed up.

After planting and watering my seeds I headed out to town. I passed a few fields filled with weeds and whatnot, an inn, a bar, and a fancy-pancy mansion on the west side out of town. In the mansion I met Lumina, a polite short brown haired girl, her snobby Grandmother Romana, and her slave – I mean butler -Sebastian. After I left the mansion I ran into a little episode with someone who called herself the "Witch Princess", who seemed thoroughly annoyed with her enemy, the "Harvest Goddess". As I skipped back to my farm to place my shipments in the bin, I spotted a little well next to the "Blue Bar". The little girl inside of me unleashed herself as I ran up to the well and peered inside, noticing the dark and scary appearance. Once I stepped away a bright flash of light appeared, followed by a little elf no more than 2 feet tall.

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, falling backwards on my butt.

"I'm back! Oh Claire, thank you so much for bringing me back! I thought I'd never come back!" Hops, or at least thats what was on his name tag, said. I stared at the little creature, bewildered.

"Who and _what _are you?"

"Well, I'm Hops! I work at Harvest Sprites Inc. near Goddess Pond! Come visit me anytime you need help. Byeonara!" And with that he was gone in a flash. _Okay, that was strange._ I once again headed back to my farm, where Thomas was unloading things from my shipping bin.

"Hey Thomas!" I called out in a cheery voice. He turned around and huffed at me. I stared back with quiet confusion, willing him to talk to me again. Thomas turned again and continued unloading things, leaving my to go back to my house. Inside I found a TV dinner in the mini fridge, which I discovered later in the afternoon along with a microwave. _Well, it's better than nothing I guess. _

After cleaning the dishes off in the pond (I didn't find a sink) I plopped down into the lumpy old bed. Farming wasn't that bad, but then again I'd only been at it for one day. I was suddenly aware of drowsiness that overtook my body, sending me off into a area of peaceful slumber.


End file.
